1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus has been known which receives light that has been emitted from an object and then passed through an imaging optical system, using an imaging device in which micro lenses and pixels, which are photoelectric conversion units, are two-dimensionally arranged, generates an image using a captured image signal of the imaging device, and detects the focus-adjusted state of the imaging optical system (for example, see JP2003-007994A).